disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
If I Never Knew You
If I Never Knew You is the love theme and the second single from Disney's 1995 animated feature Pocahontas. It is the final track on the Pocahontas Soundtrack. The song was originally developed for the prison scene where Pocahontas visits John Smith before he is to be put to death for the alleged murder of Kocoum, a trusted Powhatan warrior whom Pocahontas was going to marry. The musical number, which was about 90% animated, was to be a duet performed by the pair as they acknowledge their love for each other. Because during test screenings with child audiences their attention "seemed to wander from the film", Alan Menken, the composer of the songs for Disney's Pocahontas, suggested it be cut because he also felt that it slowed the pace of the movie, with another song, Savages , not five minutes after. Though cut from the movie itself, If I Never Knew You was still performed by Jon Secada and Shanice at the end credits and released as a single. In 2005, Disney released the tenth anniversary edition of Pocahontas, which had the song fully animated and integrated into the film, but was an optional feature that you could refuse and watch the original theatrical version instead, due to seamless branching. It was performed by Mel Gibson (John Smith) and Judy Kuhn (Pocahontas) within the film's narrative. It was recorded for the original film in 1995. End Title Lyrics If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be And if I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I'd find in you The missing part of me. In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes So dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you If I never knew you I'd be safe but half as real Never knowing I could feel A love so strong and true I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we'd make the whole world bright I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night But still my heart is saying we were right Oh if I never knew you There's no moment I regret If i never felt this love Since the moment that we met I would have no inkling of If our time has gone too fast How precious life can be... I've lived at last... I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we'd make the whole world bright I thought our love wuold be so beautiful We'd turn the darkness into light And still my heart is saying we were right We were right And if I never knew you If I never knew you I'd have lived my whole life through Empty as the sky Never knowing why Lost forever If I never knew you Movie Lyrics John Smith: If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be If I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I'd find in you The missing part of me In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes So dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you Pocahontas: I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we'd make the whole world bright I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night But still my heart is saying we were right For if I never knew you John Smith: There's no moment I regret Pocahontas: If I never knew this love John Smith: Since the moment that we met Pocahontas: I would have no inkling of John Smith: If our time has gone too fast Pocahontas: How precious life can be... John Smith: I've lived at last... (Instrumental) John Smith: And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Empty as the sky Pocahontas: Never knowing why John Smith and Pocahontas: Lost forever If I never knew you Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Pocahontas Category:Deleted songs Category:Deleted scenes Category:Pocahontas Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Songs Not In The Original Version of a Film